


Gym Rats

by alba17



Series: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Women, Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, Gyms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of friendly competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Rats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 prompt, 'flirt.'

Natasha drops the weights with a clang and looks up to catch Maria’s eye from across the gym. Maria arches an eyebrow and heaves the barbells over her head, muscles quivering. Her gaze stays pinned on Natasha. 

Natasha’s never seen her lift that much before and it fires her up. She admires the determination on Maria’s face and the hard definition of her triceps before adding more weight to her machine. She takes a deep breath and blows it out as she pushes on the lever with all her strength. 

Maria slowly puts down her barbells. 

Natasha’s shoulders burn and her chest is a rubber band stretched taut, but she manages ten repetitions, out and back in a controlled motion. Her heart jackhammers and sweat rolls down her cheek. 

Maria watches, hand on one cocked hip. 

Satisfied, Natasha lets go of the handles and sags into the seat. She shares a grin with Maria, who nods with approval. Then she sends Natasha an unreadable, but loaded look before bending over to add more weight to her barbells. 

Natasha rushes over. “You can’t do that much without a spotter,” she says.

“I know.” Maria smirks. “That’s what you’re here for, Romanoff.”


End file.
